


A Perfect Storm

by BothanPosts



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, probs ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BothanPosts/pseuds/BothanPosts
Summary: Johnny shows up at Dal's late at night, fluff ensues.





	A Perfect Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably pretty ooc
> 
> Comments are my lifeblood.

The rain pounded down on the roof of Buck’s place, which was quiet for once. I looked at the ceiling of the dimly lit room and took some time to contemplate my ‘best friend’, he doesn’t know I think that way, but I do. He didn’t deserve any of the things that’ve happened to him, but despite all that he’s been through, he’s still kind. I don’t know how he does it but I admire him for it, even love him. He’s like an angel in human form.  
I sighed and closed my eyes, who was I to love him, he deserved far better. If he would ever accept my feelings. I chuckled at the thought, It was low and cold. He’d never love me, and it would just hurt me to think about if he did. But I loved dreaming of a life together, as cheesy as it sounds. I gave in and let my mind wander, thinking about him. His eyes, his smile, the imagined warmth of his body with mine, a comforting hug, where worries and the real world could dissipate.  
“Ugh, when did you go so soft?” I asked myself, but I knew where it started. The day I met Johnny Cade.  
Flashback  
I walked down the streets, making my way towards the lot. I just got outta the cooler and figured I’d go back to the gang. When I got there I noticed a new face, a tan skinned, dark haired boy who looked nervous, talking to Pony. Soda spoke up when he saw me.  
“Holy shit Dal! I didn’t know you were out.” He smiled at me and I nodded back in return. Then I jerked my head towards the kid, who was now looking at me anxiously.  
“Who’s that?” His eyes widened and he spoke softly as he replied.  
“My name’s Johnny, nice to meet you…?” He paused and looked at me, and the moment I looked into those dark eyes, I knew I was lost.  
“Dallas Winston, but just call me Dal.  
I knew I was fucked.  
I wonder what would have happened if I didn’t go to the lot that day, would it all be different? I don’t know, nor do I really care. Even if I’ll never have him, I’m still glad I met him. Even if he does make me go soft.  
By the time I started falling asleep, I heard a knock on the door. I grumbled and stood up, making my way to the door, double checking that I had pants on before I answered. Johnny stood before me, shaking like a leaf, wet and with a bloody nose.  
“Jesus Johnny, why didn’t you go to the Curtis’s?” I spoke in my normal rough voice, but It was tinted with concern.  
“I wasn’t quite thinkin’.” His voice was quieter than when I first met him. Poor kid..  
“Well come on in.” I opened the door and he walked in, staring at his feet, shivering a little less than before. He sat down on the bed and I stared at him. “What happened to ya?” His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water before he finally got the words out.  
“I told my mom something, I thought she wouldn’t care..but it got back to my dad. He wasn’t happy.” He reached and cupped his nose, which was starting to bruise.  
“Well that ain’t right, they shouldn’t-” Johnny cut me off, which in itself was unexpected but his words hit far harder.  
“I deserved it.” He spoke those words with the most confidence I’ve ever heard from him. My face contorted into a shocked expression, which I didn’t try to hide.  
“Why the fuck would you ever think that?!” I damn near hissed as I leaned over to be face to face with him, he looked like he was about to cry. He looked at me momentarily before looking away. I sighed and sat next to him, hearing the bed creak and sang under the added weight.  
“It’s because It was wrong, and because I was made wrong.” I couldn’t see what could possibly be so wrong that he felt he deserved what those bastards did to him.  
“How the fuck does that mean that they have the right to hit you, Johnny?!”  
“BECAUSE I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!” He stood up and yelled, my eyes widened and he clamped a hand over his mouth.  
“Johnny..” I wasn’t able to finish before he started to retreat out of the room at a fast pace. I clambered up and grabbed his arm, pulling him into a hug. I’d deny it ever happened, but it felt necessary. He began shaking and crying, grabbing onto my back tightly. I moved one of my hands up and placed it gently in his damp hair, lightly stroking it.  
We pulled apart after a few minutes and I pulled him back to the bed.  
“Why?” I asked softly  
“Whadda you mean?” He still sounded nervous and wary in his reply.  
“Why the fuck would you love me?” Sadness and confusion leaked through, how could Johnny Cade love me.  
“I-I mean, you care the most about me? An’ it makes me feel safe or something.” I pulled him into my arms again.  
“Hey.”  
“Y-yeah?”  
“Can I kiss you?” He musta been embarrassed, cuz’ he burrowed his head deeper into my chest before softly nodding and sitting up. He looked at me with a nervous look in his eyes, and I placed my hand to cup his jaw, rubbing my thumb gently over the scar across his cheek before pulling him closer, wary of his nose, until our lips connected in a slow, chaste kiss. It was wet and messy. It was the byproduct of inexperience, but It was perfect in Its own special way. I placed my forehead to his and laughed. This has to be a dream. He grinned shyly, contrasting with the dried blood crusting around his purpling nose. I pulled him down with me to a laying down position, wrapping my arms around his small frame. If it is, I never want to leave. He squeaked but cuddled closer, and I let out a sigh, relishing in the feeling of having him in my arms.  
We lay for what seems like hours before Johnny speaks up.  
“Hey Dal?”  
“Yeah Johnnycakes?” He blushed slightly at the nickname.  
“W-what are...we? I mean, what is this? To you?” I think for a moment before replying.  
“It’s the side of me only you’ll see. Just ‘cuz I love you.” I looked away, blushing, as the words left my mouth. He made a slight whine and buried his face in my chest. I smiled and buried my nose his hair as the rain created a soothing backdrop and we both fell asleep.  
God I love him.


End file.
